


Happy Ending

by LivefromG25



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Long Term Relationship, M/M, domestic boys, toppy timmy, we all have our issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivefromG25/pseuds/LivefromG25
Summary: Timmy has a novel way of apologising.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 18
Kudos: 91





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashleymoshow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleymoshow/gifts).



> This was supposed to be for Ashley's birthday. Lets pretend that occurs in February and I am super early.
> 
> Thank you to onlyastoryteller for a very early beta and to ihighlydoubtthat for her usual handholding endeavours.
> 
> This is all fiction etc etc. Except where it's not (I'm looking at you specifically Mr Chalamet, I expect a throwback IG post of a wet towel at any moment)

Tim had slipped the last dish in the cupboard and was wiping his hands dry on a small hand towel hanging from the cutlery drawer when he heard it. 

A shout. Profane, of course. A crash. Loud, heavy. A muffled groan. Usually reserved for sex, but since he was standing here and Armie was all the way in the bedroom, unlikely. 

He rolled his eyes to heaven, an amused smile playing on his lips as he slid across the tiles to investigate. 

He pushed the door to the bedroom wide. Armie was panting hard into the mattress, lying on his front across their Cali King, left leg twitching like crazy. Not quite the crime scene Tim was expecting. In fact, it would almost be sexy… if the steam coming from their en-suite wasn't an indication that Armie hadn’t put the fan on before his shower. Tim shuddered slightly with the effort of not reacting. Clearly something way more important was going on on top of the duvet. He needed to focus.

“S'up?”

The response came, pleadingly through layers of duck down. It was just as well Tim was well versed in ‘face down Armie’-speak. Cramp. Tim looked back at the spasming limb.

“Ah. No, no, curl your toes babe. Go with the cramp, not against it, stop stretching.” He skipped over and straddled Armie’s leg, bringing the heel up towards his groin, his right hand stroking over the top of Armie’s foot in tactile instruction. It only took a few seconds before he felt the tension ease and Armie relax in his grip with a relieved sigh. 

He gently lowered his leg and turned to face the bed. The skin of Armie’s back was still damp, glistening in the low light, his hair dark and wet too and for a split second Tim tensed as he watched a trail of water run down the side of Armie’s neck onto the quilt below. Which would now be soaking. And he would have to change it. And Armie’s entire wet body was also plastered to the sheets and…. He took a deep breath. No. It is  _ okay _ . It’s only water. Armie didn’t do it on purpose, he had a cramp. He would never have dreamt of…

“Stop it.”

Armie’s head was twisted now as he looked at Tim over his shoulder. Tim cleared his expression. 

“Stop what?”

“I know the rules, ok. Calm down, you’re hurting me.”

Tim looked down and saw the halo of white around his fingertips as he unintentionally gripped Armie’s thigh. He prised his hand away. 

“Sorry. I didn’t realize…”

“The fan is broken. I called someone to come take a look at it but they can’t get here until tomorrow. I opened the window. And I know the rule about the bed but it was that or go face-first to the floor, I chose the softer option. I’m  _ sorry _ . Not that it matters-” He rubbed his leg. “Seems I get bruised either way...”

Armie didn’t sound sorry. He sounded pissed. No, worse, he sounded fed up. Tim stroked his fingers gently over the ghost of the marks he’d left, a knot suddenly forming in his throat as he realized just how difficult he’d obviously become. Armie used to joke with him about his tendencies for things, how everything had to be cleaned, sorted or done a certain way. Armie hadn’t been much better himself and suddenly Tim longed for the days when they used to excuse themselves at friends’ dinner parties, happy to let everyone think they were fucking on the kitchen countertops instead of explaining that they were giving themselves a chance to enjoy the rest of the night by preemptively sorting the dishwasher. 

“No, _ I’m _ sorry”. 

Armie shrugged and made a move to get up. Tim’s hands were on him instantly, pushing him back onto the mattress as he straddled his thighs. He dropped a soft kiss in between his shoulder blades before resting his head there, his breath warm against Armie’s cooling skin. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry… “

He trailed off as he began to pepper Armie’s upper back with fluttery kisses, his hands kneading at the tight muscles beneath his damp skin. Armie tried to get up from beneath him.

“No, Tim, come on, the bed’s getting soaked and I know-”

“Shh. No, it’s-”, Tim exhaled deeply. “Fine. It's fine. I'm sorry, come on, let me help. I’ll give you a massage or something. You’d like that right?”

Armie dropped flat beneath him and Tim wasn’t sure if it was in agreement or defeat but either way, he began working his fingers up towards his shoulders, the slick of his skin easing the way as he gripped the sweet spot at the base of Armie’s neck, eliciting a deep vibrating moan. 

He shifted until he was resting against the curve of Armie’s ass, still neatly tucked beneath white cotton. He moved the fabric down his waist a little to give himself more room. 

“At least I have that on already, huh?” Armie murmured into the cradle of his arms. Tim hummed in agreement, his face twisting slightly in confusion. He wasn’t sure what Armie was on about but whatever, that didn’t matter. What mattered was making him feel good. He ran his hands across the broad expanse of Armies back, his fingertips tingling with the vibration of the resulting moan. 

He leant into the movement, his hands almost on autopilot, allowing him to concentrate on tight spots, working through them with skill and precision. 

Armie sounded practically indecent beneath him, his personal pornographic soundtrack. He tilted his hips as he worked up his spine, letting his cock rest in the divot of Armies ass. Too little movement and too much fabric to be useful but sanding the edge off nonetheless. 

He continued this way until Armie’s skin was dry and his fingers, tingling with friction, began to ache, pulsing in time with his needy cock. He lay flat across Armie’s back once again, lips pressing a kiss to the edge of Armie’s ear. Just as he opened his mouth to ask for permission, Armie spoke, his voice thick and heavy. 

“Yes. Take me.”

A hum of desire shot through Tim and he tightened his koala grip as Armie shifted beneath him, rising on all fours to pull the towel from around his waist. The smooth edge of Tim’s teeth gnawed softly at a taut shoulder, nipping with a hiss as the fabric teased its way between their bodies. 

Once Armie lay back down Tim sat, running his fingertips down Armie’s sides and up across his ass. “Fuck, this is going to be embarrassingly fast.” 

“As opposed to?”

Tim growled softly as he simultaneously gripped Armie’s hips and roughly thrust against him in retaliation before hurriedly removing his clothes. 

In the years they had been together, Tim could count on one hand the number of times he had been the one to give, rather than take. At the start it had never been a question, their natural dynamic and Tim’s craving to be dominated lent itself nicely to Armie’s need for control. But as their relationship deepened, switching it up now and again didn’t have to mean fighting against it. No matter the physicality, Tim always sought permission.

His hands shook as he liberally coated them both in lube, deftly using his fingers to get Armie reacquainted with the sensation before wiping his hands on the towel beneath Armie’s thighs. 

Tim took it as slow as he could manage, easing into Armie’s tight heat in increments, each inch drawing out heavy low moans from beneath him. He paused to take a breath, his whole body tense against the desire to bottom out as quickly as possible. Armie’s hands were wound in the sheets, fighting his own urge to pull away. Tim knew that despite Armie’s desire for this, there was always a part of him that would struggle. It diminished a little every time and Tim smiled fondly before aiming another kiss in the soft dip between Armie’s shoulder blades, pushing forward an inch more. 

Armie let out a low moan as Tim’s body eventually fell flush against him, turning it into a soft laugh towards the end as if embarrassed to have sounded so needy. 

“Okay?”

Armie’s breath was ragged and his knuckles almost white but he turned and smiled at Tim with a soft nod, trying to relax as best he could. 

“Yea. I’mokay.” Armie shifted, replacing the bedsheet with Tims hair, pulling him closer for a kiss. “Make this your best apology yet”. 

Tim took advantage and wrapped his tongue around the laugh falling from Armie’s lips, pushing it back into his mouth with a giggle and a “yes, sir” of his own as he began to thrust.

\----

Curling into Armie’s side, his head tucked firmly in the hollow of his shoulder, Tim dipped his middle finger in the valley of Armie’s throat. He stroked gently, once, twice, three times before coming to rest, a slight frown on his face. 

“Armie?”

“Mmm?”

His fingers began itching again, twirling softly around the downy hair of Armie’s chest.

“What did you mean before, about the towel?”

Armie tucked his chin to his chest, peering down as Tim raised his gaze. Tim loved this angle, only knowing that Armie was looking at him from the set of his jaw not because he was able to peep the blue through the forest of lashes.

“Whaddya mean?”

Tim placed his hand flat against the rumble of his chest.

“When you said about already having it? Already having the towel.”

Armie laughed softly, shaking his head as he threaded the fingers of his left hand through the curls at the nape of Tim’s neck. 

“Nothing, baby. I didn’t mean anything.”

“Liar”. Tim pushed himself up on his elbows, Armie’s hand falling gently to the curve of his back. “Tell me what you meant.”

They stared at each other for a long beat, locked in a battle of wills before Tim leant down and nudged into Armie’s chest with slightly more force than necessary, “Well?”

Armie sighed. “Babe… I just.” he paused, his fingers playing at the base of Timmy’s spine like he was handpicking words from between live grenades. Maybe he was. 

He sighed again, pulling Tim back into the nook and lacing their fingers together across his chest. 

“Remember the time we got home super drunk from that house party and you surprise blew me and it was so good I came all over the sheets?”

“Seriously? What? No!”, Tim tried to sit up straight again, incredulity oozing from his skin. “When? That never happened, I think I would remember if you-...,” he paused, noting Armie’s soft smirk and raised eyebrow as realization dawned. “Oh.”

“Oh,” Armie parrotted, his smirk breaking into a genuine smile as Tim flung himself back down with a groan. “Exactly.”

“Fuck. You must hate me.”

With a laugh, Armie flung both arms around Tim, squeezing him tight before rolling the pair of them over, his legs tangling between Tim’s to pin him to the bed. He gazed down at him, lifting his chin gently and placing a soft kiss against his parted lips. 

“I love-”, he started mouthing his way along Timmy’s jaw. “Everything about you and-”, his shoulder, “there is nothing-” down his chest, “you could do or say-”, taking his hand and nipping at each finger “that would change that.” He finished by taking one of Tim’s long fingers into the cavern of his mouth, never losing eye contact as his tongue bumped against the underside of the ring placed there, the metal clicking softly against his teeth. He pulled back with a soft pop, his lips placing a final pillowy kiss against the tip. “Pretty sure I vowed to love you in sickness, and in health, and in fan assisted bathrooms and orderly cutlery drawers and to-do lists split into 8 items each because 7 is a stupid number but 9 is-”, he grinned as they finished in unison, “too many and would really need to be 10.”

Armie held Tim’s hand to his lips once again as Tim nodded shyly, sucking his own lower lip behind front teeth. 

“I  _ am _ sorry, though”. 

Armie silenced him from more apologies with another kiss, groaning into it as he shifted his weight over Timmy, confining him in the cage of his arms. 

“You’re forgiven.” More kisses. “Mm, I could kiss you all day,” he mumbled, tongue licking gently at the inside of Tim’s lip, fighting the urge to smile. “Mm, yeah, literally all day.” A gentle bite. “Hours and hours I could spend here, with you. Like this.”

Deliberately ignoring the increasing tension in Tim’s body, he kept up his attack on his mouth, tongue playing with Tim’s own, tentative trails across the edges of his teeth. “Mmm, don't you agree, baby?”

Almost instantly, Tim "mmm"d, nodding over-enthusiastically. His limbs rigid but jaw overcompensating as he phoned in what he hoped would be a sensual kiss. It took him a few moments to realize that Armie was now laughing more than he was kissing. His eyes flew open. “What?”

Without saying a word, Armie vaulted over him off the bed before taking his hand and pulling him up too. Tim’s entire body relaxed as soon as he was standing and he glanced back at the damp bed with a grimace that he tried to mask when he saw Armie was still staring at him. 

His eyebrows knit together. “Asshole. You  _ knew  _ that was killing me, didn’t you?” 

Grinning, Armie picked the sodden towel off the bed, whirling it around before whipping it across the back of Tim’s legs. “Yup.” He winked before turning towards the bathroom, towel swung over his shoulder. “Ah, baby. Never change.”


End file.
